Fly Away From Here
by iced mint-o-chino
Summary: When her marriage gets tough she turns to the only person who can help her (G/C) My first fan fic ever! Please r
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own any CSI stuff it's all CBS and the song "Fly Away From Here" is Aerosmith's  
  
a/n- this is my 1st fan fic eva! With the help of Allison and Chloe here it is!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gotta find a way, yeah I can't wait another day  
  
Ain't nothin gonna change if I stay 'round here  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She walked towards the house. Seeing the car parked in the driveway she cursed inwardly. Getting to the door she took a deep breath and put her key in the lock. She opened the door as silently as possible. Entering the house she pulled the door quietly behind her. She crept like a ghost to the stairs. She began to climb the stairs and when she reached the halfway point she thought "I'm home free" it was shortly there after she heard the sound of the one step that creaked. She knew she was in for it now.  
  
"Catherine!" she heard his shrill voice pierce the house. She took a deep breathe when she heard the floor creek under his weight. "Get your ass down here!" she walked down the stairs and faced him.  
  
"Yes Ed, what can I help you with?" she tried to be strong. She kept telling herself she had no weaknesses.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" he shrieked right in her face.  
  
"It's called work Ed, I have a real job now." She with just as much resentment in her voice.  
  
"Coming home from work at 2 a.m.?" He spat.  
  
"Overtime. Tough case, I'm just trying to keep food on the table."  
  
"Bullshit!" he screamed  
  
"Keep your voice down. You're going to wake Lindsey up." She replied  
  
"This is my house! I'll be as loud as I want!" With that he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. She tried to pull away and whimpered as he grabbed her tighter. "And I'll do whatever the hell I want to do with you."  
  
"Don't touch me!" she fought to get away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gotta do what it take 'cuz it's al in our hands  
  
We all make mistakes, but it's never too late to start again  
  
Take another breath and say another prayer  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Finally she broke free of his grasp and tried to run up the stairs. He grabbed her ankle out from under her. As she fell she smacked her head on the stairs. Catherine looked around, blinking trying to clear up her vision. She tried to get up and leave but he grabbed her arm and threw her into the wall. She struggled with him.  
  
"Don't fight me. "He yelled and tightened his grip.  
  
Catherine continued to struggle against his tight clench. That was when Eddie struck her. She figured her nose was broken. He kicked her rib cage two maybe three times. Finally she gave up. He spat on her and walked a way to collapse on the couch. She managed to lift herself from the floor. She stumbled up the stairs. She picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number. He answered.  
  
"Hello" he asked tiredly.  
  
"Grissom?" She asked breathlessly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Then fly away from here, anywhere, yeah, I don't care  
  
We'll just fly away from here  
  
Our hopes and dreams are out there somewhere  
  
Won't let time pass us by  
  
We'll just fly  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC.  
  
a/n- well what did ya think? Please review and tell me how to make it better!! 


	2. chapter 2

CH 2  
  
Disclaimer- None of it is mine. CSI is CBS and "Fly Away From Here" is Aerosmith  
  
"Catherine? Are you alright?" his voice was full of concern. She said nothing. He could hear her short gasps for breath between sobs. "Did her hurt you?!" He now sounded angry.  
  
"He.I." was all she could manage to stutter. "That's it! I'm on my way. I'll be there in 10" she could here that he was in his Tahoe on the way. "Just hang on." And with that he hung up.  
  
She pulled herself up off the bed to pack a bag. She reached for the duffel in the closet and dumped everything out. Catherine grabbed some clothes out of the laundry basket full of freshly washed garments. She threw in clothes for work the next day and a sweatpants and a tee shirt for Grissom's. She walked into the bathroom to get her toothbrush at that point she couldn't resist her desire to look in the mirror. She was appalled at the sight of the damage Eddie had left behind. It was then, she directed to the attention to the tumultuous screaming she heard below. Opening the bathroom door she heard Grissom's voice calling her from outside the locked bedroom door.  
  
"Catherine?" She could recognize his voice anywhere. She flung open the door only to reveal a worried Grissom standing before her. Her joy of seeing her knight in shinning armor faded when she smelled that familiar scent of cheap liquor and wet cigarettes approaching quickly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And any time you want we can catch a train and find a better place Cuz we won't let nothing or no obe keep getting us down  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Let's blow this pop stand" Was all Grissom could come up with. Catherine reached down to pick up her bag off the ground but as she stood up the horrendous pain in her ribs and back cause her to drop it. Noticing her pain Grissom walked over and picked up the bag and helped her begin to walk out of the room. There was Eddie waiting for them to try and leave.  
  
"And where the hell do you think your goin'?" Ed grilled as he blocked the stairs.  
  
"I'm, warning you Eddie, get out of are way." Grissom shot back.  
  
"Make me" Eddie countered.  
  
Grissom pushed him aside lightly but Eddie was so drunk he stumbled and tripped over one of Lindsey's toys and fell, demolishing everything in his path like an avalanche tearing down a mountainside. Catherine and Grissom just stood at the top of the stairs in utter shock staring at Eddie's unconscious heap at the bottom of the flight of stairs. Catherine began to walk slowly down the stairs with Grissom behind her. They reached Grissom's Tahoe when Catherine realized what she had left behind.  
  
"We have to get Lindsey out of here!" she stated to Grissom.  
  
"Wait right here I'll go get her." Grissom ran towards the house and hurled the door open. He jogged up the stairs and opened the door quietly. He saw the small form sitting up in her bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maybe you and I, can pack our bags and hit the sky And fly away from here anywhere yeah I don't care We just fly away from here Our hopes and dreams are out there somewhere Won't let time pass us by, we just fly  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Uncle Grissom is mommy ok?" Lindsey said with concern in her voice. Grissom began grabbing clothes and shoving them into a bag.  
  
"She is now Linds, come on. We're gonna leave until your daddy feels better." Was all he said.  
  
He picked up the little girl who kept her teddy bear and blanket with her. Grissom walked down the stairs saying nothing. He walked over to the closet and grabbed her shoes, coat, and backpack. Grissom walked towards the car with Lindsey in his arms. He put Lindsey in the back seat and noticed Catherine had her eyes shut. He guessed she didn't want to explain what happened to her little girl. The ride to his townhouse was silent.  
  
Grissom stepped out of the car and walked to the back he picked up Lindsey and her things and walked towards the house. After placing her in his bed Grissom walked back out to the car. He tapped Catherine on the shoulder. She opened her eyes and seeing his face she tried to smile. He helped her out of the car and grabbed her bag.  
  
They walked inside and she plopped down on her favorite chair. He knew exactly what she wanted. He grabbed to Advil and a glass out of a cabinet. He poured the liquor and orange juice into the glass and carried them over to her. She swallowed the pain pills and washed down half of her screwdriver. He was the first to speak.  
  
"We do need to talk about this." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Do you see a bluer sky now? You can have a better life Open your eyes 'Cuz there's no one here to stop us, they can try but we won't let them. no way Maybe you and I can pack our bags and hit the sky  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC. 


	3. chapter 3

Ch 3  
  
a/n: Sorry for the wait! I hope you like it! I would like to dedicate this chapter to my best friend who some how cured my writer's block. She now thinks she's a muse. You rock my socks Paige! Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And fly away from here Anywhere honey I don't care We just fly away from here Our hopes and dreams are out there somewhere  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's nothing, like a one time thing." She didn't make eye contact when she spoke.  
  
"You can't handle everything by yourself. Let someone help you."  
  
"Are you implying you can fix all this?" she was shocked at what he had just said.  
  
"No, but a good lawyer could." He said wryly  
  
"I can't leave or divorce Eddie. I just can't"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's not that simple. I have responsibilities. I have other people to look out for." She said with her voice trailing off as she reached the end of her statement. She thought of the little girl asleep in Grissom's bed.  
  
"This isn't better for Lindsey." He said sympathetically "Running from her home and seeing the bruises that cover her mother's body."  
  
"She doesn't have to know why we left tonight. She doesn't need to live without her father, either." A hint of anger began to show in her voice.  
  
"Are you angry with me?" he asked softly  
  
"Not angry, but. distraught. about the whole situation. I didn't need to be put into this position, making a decision like this." She could feel the tears welling up.  
  
"Why don't you get some rest. you need it" He said as he handed her the bag. She got up and smiled. She turned and walked down the hall to his bedroom.  
  
Quickly, she changed into her tank top and sweat pants and climb into Grissom's king-size bed next to a sleeping Lindsey. She sighed and thought of what happened earlier. How she had let it come that far was beyond her belief. She finally drifted off into a peaceful slumber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fly away from here.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***SATURDAY MORNING***  
  
Catherine woke to see the place beside her in the bed empty. She turned to look at the clock, which read 10:07 am. She climbed out of bed feeling the stiffness in her back, face and legs and had a splitting headache. She stumbled into Grissom's bathroom to wash her face. The bruises were much worse than she expected. She sighed and turned to walk out of the bedroom. As soon as she opened the door she could smell the scent of pancakes and bacon wafting down the corridor. Catherine smiled when she heard Lindsey's giggles. Grissom looked up when he saw her shadow enter the kitchen.  
  
"Morning Cath." He said smiling  
  
"Morning" she replied taking in all that was going on. Grissom was making pancakes and Lindsey had on cartoons and was swinging side to side on one of Grissom's bar stools that sat at hi counter.  
  
"Mommy!" Lindsey cried out when she turned to see her mom's face. Lindsey knew better than to ask what happened. She had seen it all before.  
  
"Hey sweetie. What time did you get up?"  
  
"8:00" she said picking up a Forensics Weekly magazine.  
  
"Did you wake Uncle Grissom up?" Catherine asked a little more sternly. Lindsey simply ignored it knowing her mother wouldn't like the answer that followed. "Gil."  
  
"I don't mind. I needed to get up anyway." Catherine just sighed. "Ok Lindsey, breakfast is served." Grissom said putting down 3 plates.  
  
After breakfast, Grissom offered to give them a ride home and Catherine accepted graciously. Once they arrived at her house Catherine sent Lindsey inside while she and Gil finished talking in the car.  
  
"I think you should go to the hospital to get everything checked out."  
  
"I'm fine no biggie. See you tonight for work?"  
  
"Only if you're ok to come. Don't push yourself too hard and Cath..." he said as she stepped out of the car "if you want to come by early if. well. you know. go ahead and come."  
  
"Thanks" she smiled and waved good bye. She turned and walked towards the house.  
  
  
  
***THAT NIGHT***  
  
Catherine did the best she could to cover up all the bruises. She took one final look in the mirror and sighed. She grabbed her purse off her bed and headed for the door. The sun had just set over the beautiful Vegas desert and the lights from the strip shown brightly as she drove down the freeway towards the lab. She flipped on the radio to 97 LAV-FM. Humming along to the tune of "Free Fallin'" she thought about what had happened last night and how she had lied to cover it up. Some one had always told her that there is no such thing as mistakes there is what you do and what you don't do. Actually, she realized that it was line in a cheesy romance movie, but she wished someone always told her that. She pulled into the parking lot and took one final look at herself in the mirror before she opened the Tahoe's heavy door. She walked towards the door when she heard a voice call behind her  
  
"Hey Cath! Wait up!" she turned to see Nick running headed for her. She stood and waited for him at the door.  
  
"Hey Nicky." she sad when he finally got over to her.  
  
"Hey, let's go inside." He opened the door for her. She looked surprised and walked in.  
  
"Thanks." She said "It's been awhile a since handsome gentleman's held the door for me." She smiled at him  
  
"No problem Cath." They began walking down the hall to the break room where they could hear Sarah and Warrick talking and laughing.  
  
"Hey guys. IS Grissom here yet? Are we late?" Nick asked eagerly sitting down next to Warrick.  
  
"Yes, Grissom is here, but you're not late yet." Sara said with her usual smirk.  
  
Catherine sat down beside Nick and waited patiently waited for Grissom. About 2 minuets later Grissom strolled casually into the beak room to find his team ready and awaiting. "Ok, Sara and Warrick, you have a hit and run on the strip, behind the Paris hotel. Nick, Cath, you two are with me on a homicide at some dump bar outside the strip. Let's roll." Grissom said tossing Sara the case file as he followed Nick and Catherine out the door.  
  
"So, what are the details Griss?" Nick said turning around and walking backwards to face his boss.  
  
"Male, early 40's, looks to be a bar fight gone wild. The bartender threw the out two guys but don't know what happened from there. The other guy was out cold." Grissom explained as the exited the building. They climbed in the Tahoe and drove towards the scene.  
  
Once they arrived they began looking around the scene Catherine glanced over at the medics. The man standing there holding ice to his head was none other than Eddie. Catherine stormed towards the Eddie, she was mad as a hornet.  
  
"Who shit in your cereal, Cat?" Eddie chuckled at his obtuse comment, she could smell his usual stench but tonight he reeked even more.  
  
"What the hell happened Ed!?" She barked in his face.  
  
"I don't know." Eddie said rubbing his head. "I was fighting with that guy an all of a sudden these people ran up and attacked him when we were outside and that's all I remember."  
  
"So. you were fighting with him at a bar in the middle of the night." It was then something dawned upon her. "If you're here and I'm here. what the hell did you do with Lindsey?" She was in total panic. She grabbed her phone and called home. Lindsey answered sounding like she had been asleep. Catherine let out a sigh of relief at the sound of her baby girl's voice.  
  
"Lindsey! Sweetie, are you ok?" She glared at Ed who had sulked after realizing he was caught.  
  
"I'm fine mommy. Where are you?" Lindsey asked "Why did daddy leave?"  
  
"Daddy is right here with me and I don't know why he left but I'm coming to get you right now and you are going to have to come to work with me because daddy isn't going to be able to come home with you."  
  
"Ok mommy." Lindsey sounded like she was going to cry.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be there soon." Catherine turned to the officer next to Eddie. "Don't let him go anywhere and make sure he speaks with Mr. Grissom." She said in a snide tone and turned to walk towards Grissom.  
  
"What happened?" he asked her. He had pretty much been observing what happened.  
  
"Ed, being the ass he is decided to leave Lindsey at home, come here, get drunk, and essentially probably killed some one." He had never heard her sound so pissed. "I just love my husband." She said sarcastically. "I need to go pick up Lindsey. I'll drop her at the lab and call you on my way back to see where you and Nick are and we can plan from there."  
  
"Sounds good." She turned to leave. "And Cath, take some time to calm down." He added with a smile and she flashed him one in return.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah. anywhere honey I don't, I don't, I don't care Yeah. We just fly  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
a/n: ok, I need another song! If you have a song that would go with this story you can either email me or put the title in the reviews. please! Please r&r!! 


End file.
